Fujitivos
by Anubisfullbuster
Summary: Gokudera es acusado de intentar asesinar a Tsuna y Haru la única con pruebas de su inocencia es amenazada por los hombres de Byakuran, ambos huyen tanto de Milfiore como de la policía


Los personajes propios de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Runaways

_**Y ahí estábamos los dos arrinconados en un callejón sin salida él me cubría con su cuerpo, habíamos estado huyendo ya por bastante tiempo, pero parecía que había llegado la hora de nuestro final, el hombre que nos perseguía saco su arma y apuntó, cerré mis ojos como un niño que cree que los monstruos se van al cubrirse con su manta, pero el estallido de la pólvora me hizo recordar la dura realidad…**_

Meses antes.

Haru caminaba por su departamento desesperada su editor la había presionado para que escribiera un reportaje, desde que gano el Moors Caboot el año pasado con su reportaje "Grandes verdades detrás de Grandes mentiras" un reporte detallado con los tratos del gobierno japonés y el americano, las verdaderas intenciones sobre la compra de tecnología y como fue manipulado el asistente del primer ministro, para hacer firmar el tratado al primer ministro. Sin embargo todo se había vuelto tranquilo en Tokio, las noticias de los Yakuza y los fraudes financieros eran el pan de cada día para sus compañeros en diario Asahi Shimbun. Ella no había escuchado nada de sus fuentes que valiera la pena investigar como lo hizo para aquel reportaje, se mantenía de sus críticas a en diversos temas que si bien no vendían como el periódico quisiera eran muy bien recibidas por el público, además de sus dos novelas eróticas publicadas bajo un nombre falso un placer culposo que terminó dándole para vivir muy bien.

Su apartamento era un lujoso penhouse, decorado por ella misma, un Camaro del año pasado en rojo era su transporte, tenía todo el guardarropa que una mujer pudiera desear y zapatos a montones; y por supuesto su tesoro más grande su pequeña biblioteca. Lujos que agradecía día a día, de cuna humilde Haru tuvo que hacer casi todo tipo de cosas para llegar a donde estaba.

Su celular sonó "Miyamoto" apareció en la pantalla del teléfono, dudo en contestar unos segundos él, Tsubasa Miyamoto uno de sus informantes más confiables, 4 años mayor que ella, un hombre alto de cabellera oscura y ojos color miel, de muy buen cuerpo, un mujeriego sin remedio. Últimamente más que para darle información le llamaba para cortejarla y eso era una molestia, le alagaba que se fijara en ella, pero la última vez que le dio una oportunidad terminó por dejarla plantada por irse con otra de sus múltiples amiguitas. Haru era una soñadora y pensó que por fin encontraría el amor verdadero, pero de nuevo sus cuentos de hadas terminaron en eso puros cuentos.

Se decidió a contestar, -¿hola?- dudó la castaña en decir.

-¡Haru viste la sección de finanzas de hoy!- dijo la voz al otro la do del teléfono.

-No, ¿por qué esa reacción?- hablo de nuevo Miura.

-Ve las acciones de Vongola inc.- dijo de nuevo Miyamoto

Hojeó el periódico hasta encontrar la sección de finanzas, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente en asombro.

-¡Qué significa esto!- gritó Haru al teléfono.

- Un mal día supongo jah- río con cinismo.

-¡Ya dímelo que sabes!- dijo Haru

-Sólo si me das una segunda oportunidad- era como si se estuviera burlando de ella, pero esto en verdad le interesaba y él lo sabía.

-¡Qué te den!- contestó en un arrebato de ira al recordar la última vez.

-jeje, bueno no perdía nada intentándolo, Byakuran el nuevo accionista que hace poco contaba con un 20% de las acciones, dicen que hizo otra jugada en Millfiore, que ha hecho que bajara el precio de las acciones, me dicen que las acciones podrían bajar aún más para mañana, su objetivo es comprar Vongola y destruirla como hizo con Giglio Nero- Terminó el informante.

-gracias- contestó Haru en un susurro y colgó el teléfono.

Fue una explosión en su cabeza lo que había escuchado. Hace unos años, Gesso Inc. Apareció de la nada y empezó a crecer, Giglio Nero la segunda empresa más importante en el país empezó a caer a un ritmo alarmante y sin explicación aparente, después la dueña y CEO murió en un misterioso accidente y con 16 años la heredera legítima no pudo tomar poder, entonces Gesso la compró y se fusionó a ella. Hubo miles de rumores sobre el accidente de Aria Kawasaki y los rumores de tratos de Gesso con la mafia se volvieron fuertes pero la falta de pruebas todo eso se convirtió en una simple anécdota.

Tomó una foto en el escritorio, era de una fiesta de hace unos meses, -Tsuna, Kyoko-, tomó su teléfono e hizo unas llamadas, era hora de volver a la acción…

-Ya te lo dije no tengo ni idea de por qué bajaron las acciones así- dijo el secretario a su jefe.

-Piensa un poco idiota, es imposible que se hayan desplomado así, las ventas van bien como siempre, todo comenzó cuando llegó ese idiota- Gritó un platinado a su asistente.

-Y ¿qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Lambo

-Debemos ver cómo lo hace, seguimos sin pruebas pero a este paso terminarán por comprar la empresa y quizá se repita lo de Giglio Nero- Dijo Gokudera en absoluta seriedad.

-Crees los rumores de qué ellos fueron quién asesinaron a Aria-san- preguntó el joven asistente a su maestro.

-Es imposible creer que fue un mero accidente, es simplemente demasiada coincidencia que le dieran "vacaciones" a Gamma justo en la semana que Byakuran compró la empresa, además que Aria siendo una mujer tan inteligente no notara que no traía líquido de frenos y en una ciudad tan concurrida como Tokyo es imposible pensar que no hubiera ni un testigo del accidente- concluyó el de ojos esmeralda.

-Viéndolo así hasta un idiota como tú sospecharía- Dijo Lambo burlándose.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Lo vio con frialdad.

-Lo importante es proteger a Tsuna-nii y a Kyoko-san- Corrigió Lambo.

-Las decisiones del Jefe han sido las correctas hasta ahora, pero con esto debe de estar decaído además ya escribió su testamento- dijo Gokudera.

-Vaya decisión, en cuanto supo que Kyoko estaba esperando a su hijo llamó al buffet de abogados- Recordó Lambo.

-Fue una decisión tomada con el corazón, inteligente, pero muy peligrosa- Termino por dictaminar Gokudera.

Afuera de la oficina un tipo alto, de cabellos blancos y un tatuaje morado bajo el parpado, escuchaba con atención. -Al parecer serás un problema Hayato-kun- el hombre de blanco dijo para sí mismo y se fue caminando discretamente mientras devoraba una bolsa de malvaviscos.

El extraño hombre llegó a su oficina tomó asiento y marcó un número en su celular –¿Kikyo, está Zakuro contigo?, habrá un cambio de planes quiero que hagan lo siguiente…-

-Entonces está todo arreglado, ¿Hana-san?- preguntó Haru en la oficina de recursos humanos de Vongola inc.

-Si señorita Mizuki- le dijo guiñando el ojo.

-Comienzo mañana ¿verdad?- la observó de forma seria.

-Sip, no sé en lo que estás metida esta vez, pero cuenta conmigo Haru-Dijo Hana una de sus amigas más antiguas.

-Muchas gracias Hana, en cuanto avancé con mi investigación te tendré informada- dijo la castaña a su amiga y se retiró del lugar en su auto, llegó a su casa y se metió a la bañera, necesitaba calmarse y pensar todo lo que haría al día siguiente.

Preparó su uniforme de asistente de limpieza, busco una peluca en negro y unos pupilentes purpura, meditó un momento lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomó todos los papeles de su escritorio y guardo sus micrófonos y cámaras en su bolsa, se quitó la toalla que cubría su escultural cuerpo y se puso su pijama, distendió las sabanas de su cama y se acostó, los días que venían serían largos.

El trabajo era nocturno algo ideal para su propósito, sin embargo no podría saber si uno de sus micrófonos o cámaras fuera retirado y a las empleadas de limpieza les tenían prohibido deambular por el edificio en las mañanas y tardes.

Era tarde y como cada viernes Gokudera se quedaba a revisar los números de las ventas de la compañía y a corregir algunos detalles que el idiota de Lambo se le olvidaba anotar. Había terminado y todos los números de costes de producción, distribución y ganancias quedaban en verde. Seguía sin encontrar una razón al desplome de los valores de la empresa. Todo indicaba ser un problema o falla interna de la bolsa de valores, sin embargo, era algo en verdad descarado para tratarse de un simple falló de cálculos por parte de un corredor. Vio la hora 11:45, sólo podría salir por las puertas de servicio –Es tarde- se dijo para sí mismo Hayato, -No es como si alguien me esperará en casa o algo- dijo y luego río con amargura para después se puso de pie y caminó hacia el elevador de empleados.

Haru tomó el carrito de los utensilios de limpieza y se dirigió al elevador de empleados, había conseguido que Hana la pusiera a limpiar los recintos más íntimos del edificio central de Vongola Inc., las oficinas de Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato, Byakuran Gesso y Kikyo Kyurun, los actuales líderes de la empresa. Takeshi Yamamoto otro viejo amigo fue el genio arquitecto que diseñó el majestuoso edificio central de la compañía, le proporcionó los planos del edificio puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad y zonas de cableado, su plan estaba completo, esa parte del edificio era casi impenetrable pero gracias a los planos todo sería fácil.

Se fue acercando poco a poco al elevador cuando de repente algo choco y tiró todo lo que traía en el carrito.

-Mujer estúpida, deberías fijarte por donde caminas, no sé cómo contratan gente tan inútil que no sabe ni usar un poco de sentido común, a los elevadores no se les debe de acercar hasta que se habrán por completo las puertas- Dijo en un tono despectivo.

Haru estuvo a punto de contestarle pero regreso a su papel de Mizuki Haruno, a ese hombre lo conocía de algún lado pero no podía recordar –Una disculpa señor, no vuelve a suceder- Dijo en tono sumiso recogiendo todo, tratando que no notará l que traía en su bolso.

Gokudera bufó y se fue –Tenga más cuidado- apresuró el paso y bajo rumbo al estacionamiento.

"Piso 27" presionó Haru en el panel del elevador, se abrieron las puertas. De 12am-3am tenía que limpiar y colocar sus aparatos 03:01am tenía que estar en elevador y a las 3:15 fuera del edificio, la seguridad principal se activaba a las 3:20 am y seguía así hasta las 8:30.

Todo salió de acuerdo a su plan, esto no era nada comparado con el sistema de seguridad de la CIA y del Servicio Secreto Japonés que tuvo que vencer hace un año.

Las cámaras eran únicas, diseñadas por un amigo que hizo Haru en su intercambio a los E.E. U.U., Spanner un genio de la ingeniería fue quien diseño ese equipo de espía.

Gokudera aparco su auto e ingreso a su casa una lujosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió en la mañana y como todo indicaba que pasaría lo mismo que con Giglio Nero. Se fue a dormir esperando que a la mañana siguiente todo volviera a la normalidad, que "todo haya sido una mala broma", pensaba en su interior.

5 horas de sueño y a checar los movimientos de sus cámaras y micrófonos, era lo que tenía que hacer Haru, llegó después de un viaje en taxi, donde el taxista no dejaba de mirarle las piernas. Se aventó a su cama saco su celular del bolsillo y programó la alarma y cerró los ojos.

-Gokudera Hayato abra la puerta es la policía- Se escucharon los gritos detrás de la puerta.

Gokudera no entendía lo que veía en el televisor, tenía que ser una broma pesada, o alguna clase de pesadilla.

-¡Esta es la última advertencia tiene que abrir la puerta!- Gritó el policía que estaba en su jardín delantero.

Presionó el botón que le daba acceso a su hogar y las palabras que pronunció el tipo de azul lo dejaron e shock –Gokudera Hayato, se le acusa de intento de asesinato en contra de Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

El vídeo en la Tv se reproducía de nuevo, era un doble exactamente igual a él luego salía Tsuna abriendo la puerta de su casa y segundos después una navaja salía de su manga la encajaba en Tsuna y salía corriendo.

-¡Soy inocente seguía en la oficina a esa hora!- Dijo desesperado.

-No es sólo el vídeo, el cuchillo en la escena del crimen tenía sus huellas dactilares en todo el mango y coinciden con el registro además la único testigo Sawada Kyoko confirma que tú fuiste quién atacó a su esposo- Terminó el oficial sacando unas esposas.

-Ahora señor si puede extender sus brazos y continuar de forma pacífica- prosiguió con el protocolo.

Gokudera extendió los brazos pero antes que la esposa hiciera clic con el seguro mientras el oficial estaba agachado, Gokudera dio un rodillazo a su estómago y en un par de movimientos puso las esposas al oficial.

-Solicitó refuerzos, se les permite el uso de armas- Dijo a un comunicador en el cuello de su camisa.

El primer disparo vino de la ventana, Gokudera sólo se agachó por instinto, tres policías entraron a su casa mientras el corría al segundo piso, buscó entre sus cosas y encontró lo que necesitaba.

-Última advertencia señor- un oficial entró a su cuarto con el revolver en la mano.

Gokudera se acercó al balcón que había en su habitación, sonrío con frialdad y saltó, el policía no podía creer lo que pasaba el hombre había saltado desde el segundo piso corrió y se encontró con una piscina, sus ojos fueron de asombro –Rápido el patio trasero- pero fue demasiado tarde el rugir del motor de una motocicleta alerto a los 4 oficiales que habían ido por Gokudera.

-Mierda, por qué deje las llaves en la patrulla, tsk, lo perdimos por ahora- Dijo el capitán mientras un subordinado traía las llaves de las esposas.

-No puedo visitar a nadie conocido y podrían triangular la señal de un celular- Aceleró y entró a los límites de la ciudad. De repente recordó algo –La mujer del aseo, podría testificar a mi favor- Pensó en como contactarla y después aclarar todo –Si ven los vídeos de seguridad irán tras ella- freno por un momento y regresó a la ciudad.

Lo que escuchaba Haru, no tenía precedente, el administrador ejecutivo de la empresa y Gokudera Hayato había intentado asesinar al dueño y CEO de la empresa Tsunayoshi Sawada. Haru sabía que era imposible, ella había visto a ese sujeto salir del edificio a ese hombre 1 hora después de que el atentado había ocurrido.

Luego las cosas empezaron a tomar sentido:

-¿Cómo lo hizo Gen-kun?- una voz empezó a ser detectada por el micrófono en la oficina de Byakuran.

-A la perfección hace unas horas la policía fue al domicilio de Gokudera- Dijo otra voz.

-jeje todo fue más fácil de lo que pensé- respondió la otra voz.

-Su habilidad para suplantar identidades es perfecta como siempre- reconoció la segunda voz.

Los ojos de Haru se abrieron de asombro y seguía escuchando con atención, buscó entre la red de cámaras que había armado y seleccionó la de la habitación de donde provenían las voces.

Se trataba de Byakuran y un tipo del que no tenía ningún registro. Intentó hackear la red de recursos humanos de Millfiore pero fue inútil, sólo podía reconocer a Byakuran.

De repente Byakuran se quedó fijo volteando a una cámara como su supiera donde estaba, esto perturbo a Haru. Byakuran caminó, -Es imposible- pensó Haru, luego volteó y se encontró con una ventana, por más pequeña que fuera la lente si había una luz daría un reflejo, y por imperceptible que fuera Byakuran lo detecto.

-Mierda, pensé que todos estaban polarizados- su corazón empezó a acelerarse.

Byakuran estiró el brazo y la tomó…

_Bueno para ser sincero fue emocionante escribir esto :p. _

_Les agradecería una review o follow. Se acepta cualquier crítica _


End file.
